Shadow Hawks
by hittheswitch
Summary: Seth Rollins is a prodigy, known for his extensive work at taking down some of the largest names in the nation. Now with a relocation to the Windy City, he's about to embark on another world of corruption, deceit, and danger to unobtainable proportions. This world might be more complex than the man could ever prepare for. AU. Multi-character.


_**SHADOW HAWKS**_

 _Chapter One: New Division_

* * *

An exasperated sigh – with a hint of relief – escapes the mouth of Seth Rollins as he places his final box of his belongings into his apartment building. He takes a glance through one of his casement windows to study the busy streets of Chicago. He chuckles to himself upon seeing a fender bender just across the corner of the four-way. The building he is residing in – _Imperial Grove_ – is just the fit he needs after his long awaited leisure time away from his espionage work at the SEAB (Southeast Agency Board). His craft as an espionage is highly noted due to his crack in one of the biggest political scandals since Watergate, with politicians making extensive bargains with corrupt dealers and con artists. The governor of Florida surely despises the man who exposed him, but Seth did his job with immaculate precision, and the agency granted him leave to pursue other aspects in his life.

Just around the corner of thirty years old, he figures it's time to serve another fulfillment in his life. The man had been involved with the law since he graduated from the Police Academy with highest honors. Then the man ventured into special forced training for agents and private investigators. Some months later he was recruited by a local department before making a splash in the SEAB, where the rest is surely to be written in a biography long after his life is finished.

He thinks highly of this place. Chicago was where he started – where he enrolled in the Chicago Police Academy before transitioning south on the map of the US. Now that his return has approached, he thinks about applying for a security job, something light, where he can stick a toe in without completely soaking himself in the fouls of the city.

"Hello?"

Seth looks up, brown eyes instinctively piercing a target before him. His hand grasps the side of his belt where a gun usually rests but he is pretty sure it's in its lock box packed away somewhere. When he notices that there isn't a plausible threat, his guard descends into a normal standing frame and his lips tug into a halfway smile.

"Hey," Seth says, "Sorry, was I loud? I did most of my unloading because movers here pay a little too much to send about a few boxes to a fifth floor apartment."

She chuckles, "No, just thought I welcome in my new neighbor."

"Right," He shyly grins, "I am Seth. I just moved back from Orlando."

"Orlando? Is that where Disney World is?" She questions, "Never been but it's on my bucket list."

"I actually haven't been either. I was down there for work."

"What did you do there?" She curiously asks.

"Um," He scratches his head, "Personal Trainer. I worked a program down there for a couple summers."

"Oh, cool. You look like the meathead type, no offense."

He chuckles, "None taken. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," She extends her hand, "I'm Paige."

"Nice to meet you," He shakes her hand, "And by the sound of your voice, I don't take you as a Chicago native."

"You're right. I am from England, born and raised. I came down for school. I go to the University of Chicago."

"Impressive. I heard that their acceptance rate is less than 8%," Seth states, "Scholarship?"

"You guessed it. I did attend the University of Manchester but I transferred through the Journalism program."

"A journalist, huh? The people who write the insane, celebrity stories to cause frenzy through the general public," Seth jokes.

"What do you take me for? You think I am going to be applying for Entertainment Tonight? I am more in the areas of investigative journalism – forensic and criminal affairs."

"Sounds a little dangerous, don't you think?"

"I am one for adrenaline rushes," She grins before glancing at her watch, "I should probably get out of here. I have a class in ten and I heard a little accident outside so there is going to be some traffic."

"Sure, sure. See you around."

"Maybe. If you go out to _Crystal Blue Lounge_ on the corner of Oakton and Darrow, you'll definitely see me."

"I am not much of a drinker."

"I hope I'm not like you when I am thirty-five."

"I'm twenty…" He trails off when she departs from his front door, "Whatever."

He grabs the keys to his apartment and decides to scope around the town and see what has changed over the last six years. As he makes his way to the main lobby, the mailman passes him, with a look of perplexity as he does.

"Excuse me?" Seth turns around to the sound of his voice, "Are you Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess you're new here because I am usually a lot more familiar with the tenants here," He extends his hand out with an envelope inside of it, "This is for you."

"Me? I just got here today."

"Maybe someone was expecting your arrival," He shrugs with inconclusive reasoning, "Welcome to Chicago, Seth Rollins."

As the man exits to enter the mail room, Seth takes a glance at the front of the envelope, a name appearing that he isn't quite familiar with but sounds like he may have heard it once or twice in his line of work.

The name is Hunter Helmsley.

* * *

Seth doesn't know why he decided to follow the address on the letter, but something about it drawn him there like a moth to a flame. He parks his Black '69 Camaro into one of the available spots adjacent to the large building with the grand sign of – _Helmsley Investigations Department_ – and something itches at his skin when he looks up at the display.

As he enters, a signal goes off and he enters a stare down of many people inside. They are unfamiliar with him and he looks just as bewildered as they do about his presence. A small man appears before him and questions him with little regards of personal space.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose of arrival."

"Okay, back off," Seth backs away, "I'm Seth Rollins. I got a letter from Hunter Helmsley about a meeting of some sort."

"I don't see you on the list. Run that through me once more," He says, briefing through his clipboard.

"Jamie, he's fine. I sent him here."

The two men look up to see the man of prominence. Hunter Helmsley, half smiling at the face of Seth Rollins and he's a little surprised he actually made an appearance so soon after the letter. He motions towards Jamie, "Don't worry. He's a prodigy. The man known for exposing Governor Reynolds of Florida."

"That was you?" Jamie's demeanor suddenly changes. He extends his hand, "I am so sorry I had to intimidate you like that. Had I known you were the man I wouldn't have."

"It's alright," Seth responds, concealing a chuckle over the man's smaller appearance, "I am glad people don't notice me so suddenly."

"They should," Hunter remarks, signaling Jamie to leave the two alone, "You've done more for the agencies nationwide than Fritz Kolbe in WWII."

"Well, thanks?"

"I got a call from your supervisor about you relocating to Chicago," Hunter begins, slapping one of his arms around Seth's shoulders, "At first it was hard to believe that after such a rap sheet as yours requested a leisure period."

"I needed some time off," Seth answers honestly, "I spent seven months on that Reynolds case. I felt quite burnt out."

"Find that hard to believe. You're still young, with all of your intelligence, strength, and determination. This city needs the likes of you."

"Well, as flattering as that is, I came down here to personally decline your invitation of employment."

"What?" Hunter looks at him with surprise, mouth slightly agape.

Seth shoves his hands in his pockets, "It's just that the leisure period was for a time of reconnection. I think it's time to get off the rush hour and into something a little more settled."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Have a kid?"

"No."

"Sick parent?"

"No."

"Then why in the hell do you want to get off this path so soon?" Hunter questions with perplexity, "You're at your prime right now. You have taken down a corrupt, disgusting governor and there's plenty more for you to do."

"I just –"

"Let's talk more in my office."

Seth relents as the older man travels through the elevators onto the third floor of the exquisite building. Seth makes notes of the marble decorating the vicinity and it inspires him for the interior design of his apartment. The thought is removed from his mind when he is escorted into a lavish office and into one of the seats before the mahogany desk. He takes a moment to browse the scene. Seth mentally chuckles at the typical displays. The trophies of excellency in the policy division carefully displayed in a matching mahogany shelf. In the corner on the right there is a few golf clubs and a miniature put-put area for the man's downtime. Right on his desk is photos of what Seth assumes is Hunter's wife and children.

Hunter takes a seat behind the desk, folding his hands together and leaning forward. He sighs, "I didn't write you that letter to offer you a simple job as a detective."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to give you your own division."

Seth's brown eyes widen in astonishment, "My own…division? What?"

Hunter smirks at the young man's surprise, "I figured with a guy like you; good head on your shoulders, great leadership skills, the complete package of an agent, why wouldn't I give you the chance to run your own task force?"

"Whoa, are you serious?" Seth waits for Hunter's nod before he continues, "You want me to run my own team?"

"The man known around the country as the Espionage of Excellency deserves a step up from an agent running around the town scoping through files and fighting off the lower defensive men. Being the head of the State Agency Commission, I figured I take advantage of my power and get a man I truly admire."

Seth leans back into his seat, processing the information, "Wow."

"Wow is right. Plus, this city has been turned upside down. The upper society has been dealing in some strange, unconventional behavior and I need a sophisticated, smart man to lead a class of agents into that world and figuring out what the hell is going on. I mean smart, savvy businessman are disappearing, models overdosing, even some former high elite officials are getting into some shady stuff. I need someone with excellency to put things back into working order."

"Wow."

"This is the big leagues, kid. Running your own group of people. Whatever they do is on your hands, but you have more power than just a simple spy," Hunter informs, "Does leisure time sound as riveting as that?"

"I'll admit; you've peaked my interest."

"Good. Now let me show you around."

* * *

"Believe it or not, this building is expanding," Hunter explains as he motions his fingers towards another wing to the right of them, "I know what you're thinking. How can 21,000 square feet not be sufficient enough? I am a man who needs space, kid."

"Government funds personal expansions?"

"No, but let's just say I have enough of my own funds to do whatever I want," He chuckles, "But that will be your section. I think first floor is essential in case of emergency calls. Besides, it will make the trips from your office to the board room, infirmary, examination room, and all that jazz."

"You're building our own private sector? Why not use the available facilities you already have?"

"Because you will be doing your own thing. The other facilities are registered with the government and are assigned to specific regiments like homicide and traffic. With your own establishment gives you a lot more wiggle room."

"Okay, okay," Seth responds, "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does," Hunter says, pointing to another room, "How about meeting your team now?"

"They are already established?"

"Not exactly. These were people I handpicked when you said yes. They are going to be just as surprised as you were about the news."

Hunter gives Seth a little nudge in front of him and the man takes the initiative to waltz into one of the rooms behind the front desk. When he enters, he sees a group of people mingling amongst each other and he suddenly feels as anxious as he did when he transferred from Iowa to Chicago in junior high. The pit in his stomach enlarges when they look at him, orbs of judgement peering through him.

"What are we doing here, Helmsley?" A Russian accent inquires, "You know this is my day off. Better be pay raise."

"In some degree it is, Lana," Hunter chuckles, "I wanted to bring you all here because you all will be assembling into a new task force and the man in charge is the fine Seth Rollins before you."

"The guy who took down Governor Reynolds," A man says with a smirk, "Impressive."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Maddox," Hunter clasps a hand on Seth's shoulder, "You guys will be running an extensive force on some of the mishandlings in the upper societal regions. This kind of work requires a good sufficient team, which is all of you."

"Rad," A sarcastic tone erupts from a larger man in the back.

Hunter smiles it off, "Let's get to know one another. Rollins, here is Maxine Perez. She's one of our finest, transferred from Philly after taking down an elaborate drug ring known as the _Philly Spikers_. She's going to be your right hand woman, your partner, and confidant."

"Hey," Seth nods towards her.

"Alright, I won't knock it 'til I try it," She gives him a smile, one that makes him a less uneasy.

"Next is my big boy over there Roman Reigns," Hunter points into the corner, "He's a keeper. Spent four years in National Security. Eyes of a hawk, silent as a shadow. He will be your surveillance and photographer. Don't piss him off."

"Nice to meet you," Seth says.

Roman just looks the other way, showing clear signs of disinterest in the man or the matter at hand. Hunter just moves along, "Next is Brie Bella. She's your criminal and behavioral analyst. She's intelligent and quick as a whip. She'll help you with your crime scenes and people of interest, discovering patterns, messages, data info, studying criminal and behavior techniques. She also makes delicious green tea."

"It's nice to meet you," Brie grins, shaking his hand, "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you."

"And right there beside her is Mr. Brad Maddox," Hunter informs, "He's your tech and data analyst. He'll help with your crime scenes as well and has an extensive and impressive list of technological accomplishments."

"So great to meet you Mr. Rollins," Brad quickly shakes his hand, "I read your case file about the Gov. Reynolds case and it was impressive. Really mind boggling and I wanted to ask you if you are a fan of silent films?"

"He's a little socially awkward, but you'll get used to it," Hunter whispers in his ear before proceeding to the next one, "This is William Regal. A respected forensic examiner. He'll help with your dead bodies and unusual forensic clues like weapons, drugs, things of that nature. He's a well admired forensic scientist – serving the Chicago PD for twenty-three years."

"How do you do?" William smirks.

"British?" Seth nods, "Cool."

"And there is Lana, a little hotheaded and in my experience, coldblooded," Hunter points to the blonde on the left, "She's your background specialist and supervisory detailer. She'll give you all your information and details that are needed as well as your clearances and give you a heads up if you need to wear a cup. She's very smart so don't waste her."

"Can I go now?" Lana requests, "I have massage bath."

"And –"

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice rushes in, a head getting pulled through a shirt, giving Seth exposure to her undergarments, "I went to a concert last night and I totally missed my alarm."

"I noticed we were one blonde short," Hunter motions for her to sit, "This is Summer Rae. She's your profiler and underhand. She is good at reading people and does your undercover work. Great detective, but a little less professional than the rest."

"Nice to meet you," Summer beams, "He's cute, Hunter. Find him at the animal shelter?"

"Not quite," Hunter responds, "But he'll be your boss, so you might want to give him your best impression, yes?"

"Well he saw my bra, so a little late for that," Summer chuckles, scanning around the room, "Are we doing an initiation?"

"We're getting acquainted with one another since we're all joining a new task force, run by Mr. Rollins and you will be joining the rest."

"Medlennoye shirokoye," Lana mutters.

"Now that the meeting process is over, I shall tell you that your first day starts tomorrow," Hunter explains, "The construction of your own personal division will be finished up this evening and I want run downs by the end of the week. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," Brad salutes.

"Alright," Hunter rolls his eyes, "Be here bright and early. That goes for you as well, Rae. I would hate to have Mr. Maddox shut down all ticket sale sites from your IPs."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Summer asks the man.

He shrugs, "I-if it's protocol."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you then," Summer says, "bright and early."

Hunter sends a final signal to the group before exiting the room to continue on with his scheduled day. Seth clasps his hands together, "Well, it's an honor for me to be here and working in my own division. I just want to say –"

"Tishina! Let's get something perfectly clear," She orders, the Rs in her words rolling perfectly off her tongue, "I don't work _for_ you, I work aside you. As far as I am concerned, I have more of a hierarchical gift than Helmsley can give you. I suggest you stick to your side of the bridge, and I will stick to mine."

"No need for the hostility, Lana, is it?" Seth retorts, knowing exactly the type of person Lana is. This isn't his fist showdown with the likes of her, "But from my viewpoint, I was made the executive of this division. Therefore, what I say goes. If you don't like it, by all means run along to Capt. Helmsley and inform him of your inability to function when the world doesn't revolve around you."

The eyes of the other people in the room widen at Seth's response. Most people in the department never dare to utter a word to Lana unless it's a plea on their knees. Seth's welcoming didn't intend to be any different from that and seeing him challenge the blonde made the rest of them realize how fit he was for the job.

"Zhopa," She murmurs before fleeing the room.

"Impressive, Rollins," Maxine folds her arms, "I was a little skeptic. I've had partners who seemed qualified and then fell before the task. You seem a little different."

"Well, you'll see firsthand what I am going to do for this division," Seth assures, "We're a unit. We work together under a strong focus and purpose."

"Right on, partner," She smirks.

"We should celebrate!" Summer suggests, "I am thinking a few drinks in, exchanging sob stories will definitely build us closer."

"Sounds good to me," Brie nods, "I am feeling like a martini is much needed."

"Is everyone in?" Summer asks.

"Not me," Roman shakes his head, "I have other plans."

Before a question of where is asked, Roman slips through the door, leaving behind ready volunteers on a night out on the town. Seth looks at the remaining members of his team and decides against his second option of going back home and unpacking.

* * *

 _The Crystal Blue Lounge_ is a popular spot for downtown Chicago and the destination for Seth and his new group. They sit among their own table – a nice table due to Summer flashing her badge – in the corner near the live music and the atmosphere of the blue lighting. Seth downs his second beer and thinks of gaining a restraint on his indulgences as he is driving home in the next hour or so.

"So, I heard you got a medal of Espionage Excellency?" Maxine asks as she drinks her champagne.

Seth nods, "Nothing major. It was just something give after a longstanding case that get settled."

"How long is Gov. Reynolds – well really ex-Gov. Reynolds imprisoned?" William Regal questions, drinking on a club soda.

"He was given six to seven years but with his money and tied ends he'll probably be out next year on parole," Seth responds, "However, he has lost his wife, so the alimony will be coming in right after. He'll most likely file for bankruptcy."

"These are times when the government can be extremely shady," Summer says, "But, congrats to you for taking down that ass clown."

"Did you know that your case was the seventh most searched on google?" Brad tells with a smile.

"Um no, but good to know," Seth remarks, "What about you guys. I heard Maxine took down a large drug ring."

"Yeah, they had been in business for about six years. A corrupt doctor was selling them Hydrocodone to ex-addicts, most of them were actors, models, and even politicians."

"Wow, that is impressive," Seth nods, "What about the rest of you? Clearly the captain finds you guys worthy of the new division for some rhyme or reason."

"Well, Brad is a Yale graduate," Maxine spills, "Graduated high school at age 15 and majored in Data Administration."

"I have yet to fulfill my case duties," Brad nods, "I was signed about five months ago after aiding a government sponsored organization with hacking."

"And Brie is a crime specialist from the Helford Crime Division Institute. One of the very few that get accepted and graduate with a Criminal Analyst Honor," Maxine further elaborates.

Brie blushes, "Yeah, it's a tough institute to get in but it's well worth it. I got licensed at 23 and I have been working around the Midwest for a little while."

"William has a degree in Medicine and worked as a Forensic Specialist at King's College in London," The raven haired woman shares, "He transferred over to CPD and became the number one forensic examiner."

"So, you like examining dead bodies and stuff?" Seth questions with a little hesitation in his voice.

"There's a distinctive quality to it, yes. However, there's more to it. I can figure out how someone was killed, what time, area, and vicinity within a two-minute examination," William divulges, "It's more than just dead bodies. I study for prints, weapons, and can diagnose injuries and problems."

"And what about you, Summer?"

"I'm your undercover girl," she smiles, "I am usually the one who can figure things out from the inside. I specialize in affairs, drug deals, corrupt trades, and such."

"Don't downplay your work, Rae," Maxine rolls her eyes, "She has a degree in psychology and sociology. She is quite aware of her surroundings. She is good at reading people."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," The blonde looks him in the eye, "And based off our contact I would say that you're almost thirty, you live alone, you're from the Midwest, and you enjoy working out."

"Wow, nice," Seth smirks, "How did you figure that out?"

"You frequently reference only to yourself, your accent says your about from Iowa or somewhere around there, and your muscle structure and posture reveals you go to the gym about five times a week," She furthers.

"Age?"

"Lucky guess."

"Alright, I see I am in good company here," Seth chuckles, "I think we should consider a group name, you know?"

"A group name?" Maxine laughs, "What are we, a superhero clan?"

"No but unless you want to be referred to as the East Wing of the Helmsley Investigation Department, we need something that distinctively calls to us."

"What about the barracudas?" William suggests, "They're very feisty animals."

"That doesn't quite fit us," Brad disagrees, "What about the Night Owls? We probably will get most of our investigations at night. Owls are known to be birds with distinctive eyesight and great intelligence."

"You might be onto something," Brie sits upright in her chair, "What about the Shadow Hawks? Helmsley said something about Roman having eyes of a hawk and the silence of a shadow. That's what we're going to need, right?"

Seth contemplates, "It has a nice ring to it."

"It sounds a little more threatening than a night owl, no offense," Maxine says to Brad.

"Owls are very dangerous. If threat of human activity is near, they will enlarge their feathers and click their beaks as warning signals before targeting the face and head. Many people have suffered fatal eye injuries as a result."

"Wow, as scary as that sounds," Seth says, "I am going to go with Shadow Hawks. Sounds firmer."

"If you insist," Brad relents, taking a sip of his juice.

"Seth?"

The dark haired man turns around and sees the familiar face from his apartment building, "Paige, right?"

"You took my suggestion and ditched me, huh?" She chuckles, "I should be offended."

"I didn't think I was actually going to come," He reasons, "I was brought here by suggestion and mild force."

"You make friends quickly here. You must be quite the charmer."

"You could say that."

"Well, my friends are waiting on me," She points to the group of girls gawking at the two and he offers a slight smile in their direction. She chuckles, "I'll see you around. I will probably bump into you in the mail room or yoga center."

"Yeah, the last one, not so much," He laughs.

She shrugs, "You'd be surprised at how many guys go there. I'll see you."

As she leaves him behind, Seth turns around with gazing eyes of hinting, "What?"

"That girl totally wants you," Summer says.

"What? We just met."

"And your point?" She dismisses his statement, "Eyes of interest, no loss of connection. Her body frame was very poised, giving you the display of her assets, and she giggled like a schoolgirl."

"Your reading people is a little off tonight, I am afraid."

Maxine scoffs, "All of us can see it. It doesn't take a genius to see she is interested."

"Well, she's too young for me. She's in college."

"Woman love an older, dominant man," Summer winks, "They love a challenge."

"Alright, are you drinking straight whiskey? It's time for some water," Seth removes her glass and she frowns playfully.

The rest of the group return to their normal conversation until closing hour interjects an hour later. Seth feels a confidence within him about the road ahead. As much as he felt that entering Chicago would give him a low profile away from his professional dominance in the detective field, he was glad to find a new project and task that would keep him focused and hopefully away from his previous case that had given him more than just the Espionage of Excellency honor, but others didn't have to be aware of that.


End file.
